mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
200px |Caption=Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat X |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Mike Obrecht's version (UMK3) Binho's version (custom) R@CE's edit SNES Scorpion Deadly Alliance Scorpion Sean Atly's version Gary Fisher's verion (MK3 MKA) TWK's edit Juano16's version |Origin=Mortal Kombat}} Scorpion is a character from the Mortal Kombat series, created by Midway. He is one of the most popular characters in the series. Scorpion is actually an undead ninja, as he was killed by Sub-Zero some time before the events of the first game. In the end, he manages to kill Sub-Zero as revenge. But in the second tournament, he learns that his enemy has returned for some reason, so he decides to kill him again. But it later turns out that this Sub-Zero is actually the brother of the first one, who Scorpion had slain. Scorpion then becomes the guardian of the new Sub-Zero. Scorpion is known for his infamous catchphrases "GET OVER HERE!" and "COME HERE!" which he yells after catching an opponent with his spear. In M.U.G.E.N, he was created by various creators. OmegaPsycho's version This version of the hellspawn sets out to avenge its slaughtered ninja clan with Mortal Kombat 1 sprites and gameplay. Lord Sinistro's version Equipped with Mortal Kombat 1 sprites, this version comes with a new Special as well as two Hypers. Kazmer13's version Despite using Mortal Kombat 2 sprites, this character plays nothing like Scorpion from said game, with tons of new Specials, Fatalities, and the edition of Hypers. Sza Bee and the Gang's version Abandoned by its author, this glitchy misaligned version of Scorpion uses Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Gameboy Advance sprites. Binho's Scorpion This version is made using custom sprites. The character is pretty good. Scorpion's voice pack is from Mortal Kombat II. As in the Mortal Kombat series, Scorpion has the option of performing a Fatality on his opponent after defeating them. However, the player must quickly input a special button combination in order to succeed. Possibly leftover from Binho's Sub-Zero, a bug occurs when Scorpion is hit. Scorpion will have a red scar over his face. R@CE 45's version This version is an edit of Binho's Scorpion. The character includes the same sprites, but a different voicepack and attacks. Other than that, there are not many differences. Mike Orbecht's version This version is based off of MKT Scorpion. He uses many tools of the trade that he uses in other games, including a few new ones such as his fire-breath attack. This version's A.I. is tough and hard to beat though he cannot do combos properly. Sean Altly's version Sean's version of Scorpion uses custom sprites and is made for his current M.U.G.E.N project, Capcom Vs. The World. It uses custom gameplay mechanics as well as having a few from the original Mortal Kombat games. Like Sean Alty's Sub-Zero, one of Scorpion's hypers can be used as a finishing move and the word Fatality pops up but the fatality does not need special edits for it to work on the character. Videos File:Mugen Scorpion's Fatalities File:SS MUGEN All-Stars 153 - SeanAltly's Scorpion and Sub-Zero vs. Binho's ones Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Mascots Category:Japanese Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Element Users Category:Bossfights Category:Undead Characters Category:Humans